


Teen Romance

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Becky and Charlotte are gamers, Becky's family is supportive af, Charlynch - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Finn is mentioned, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, I don't use Discord so forgive any mistakes, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Becky never really liked the holidays.That was until she met Charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Teen Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotkillerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotkillerz/gifts).



> Becky and Charlotte are teens in this, hence the name of the title. This isn't exactly what I wanted to post but inspiration was just not on my side this month, and Christmas writing prompts were something forgotten in the chaos of the holidays. But I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Prompt(tweaked); Charlotte and Becky are in an established long distance relationship, Charlotte surprises Becky by showing up on her doorstep unexpectedly on Christmas Eve.
> 
> [This is for hotkillerz, who I promised that there would be Christmas charlynch one shots for, but sadly couldn't deliver. I hope this doesn't disappoint you ❤]

The holidays were a time where Becky always felt lonely. She couldn't describe what it was about all of the chaos, but she could never lose herself in any of it no matter how hard she tried, and it both saddened and frustrated her. Every year that passed, she grew more and more restless, until one day, it all changed when she met Charlotte Flair. 

She stumbled across Charlotte on Discord late one night, while they were playing Apex Legends and just happened to end up on the same server(and team if she remembered correctly), and the start of a supportive and beautiful friendship ensued not long afterwards. Charlotte was everything she thought she detested in a person; tall, just the right amount of cocky, and beautiful(she was so beautiful it made Becky breathless sometimes), but something about the aura of the blonde drew her in, and she started looking forward to more things in her life, started believing that maybe one day, all the chaos would be something she could share with the 17 year old.

But as time passed, their relationship began to evolve into something Becky had never expected; they were playing a very intense round of Apex Legends one muggy June night when out of the blue, Charlotte asked if she wanted to be her girlfriend, which led to a lost match and an over the moon Becky. She thought being in a distant relationship wouldn't be something she enjoyed so much, but Charlotte made it _so_ easy(much like she made much of everything else in the redheads life easy).

Becky was elated as the months passed by, until Christmas was right around the corner, and she was falling back into her pattern of disassociating again. Charlotte noticed of course, and did everything in her power to bring her girlfriend from her funk, but it did little good, and their communication became less and less frequent as the holiday drew closer and closer. She blamed herself of course, because she always ruined everything good in her life and it was only a matter of time before she lost the blonde too. 

She spent the days up to Christmas Eve laying in her bed and trying to keep her eyes as dry as possible so she wouldn't throw her parents off with her terrible mood, and it worked until her mother came into her room to let her know dinner was ready, and before she knew it, Becky was falling apart in her mothers arms.

“It's okay sweetheart, you and Charlotte have gotten through bigger obstacles in your time together, this is only a minor roadblock to everything else you've faced together.” Anne said gently, pushing her hair behind her ear so it didn't stick to her face from her tears, and a few minutes later, she was composed enough to follow her mother to the kitchen, where her father and brother Richy already sat at the table. Becky glumly sat down next to her brother, who began teasing her over her disheveled appearance, but she paid him no mind, she just picked at her food until she was given the okay to be excused.

“Bex, there's something for you on the couch. It was left on the doorstep and I figured it might be something that was sent for you.” Richy said through a mouthful of roast, and she wrinkled her nose as she exited the dining room and went into the adjoining living room, seeing the small white box perched on the couch arm closest to the door. Becky carefully opened it up, and she pulled the notecard out of the box with a confused look plastered on her face.

_Come outside, you won't regret it. <3 _

She knew that anyone could have left that, and she also knew that following what it told her probably wasn't the best idea, but Becky still slipped her boots, coat, and beanie on before stepping out into the frigid Ireland air. The Christmas lights twinkling around her were her eyes as she stepped out into the yard, looking around for anyone that could be lurking in the dark shadows or anywhere nearby. Just when she was about to abandon her search and go back into the comfortable environment of her room, she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Surprise!” Becky turned around to see Charlotte standing on her front porch, a large smile covering her face and a bag brimming with wrapped presents in the hand that wasn't turned up in a cute little wave. She could barely believe what she was seeing was real, until the blonde set the bag on the porch by her feet and bounded to her through the grass, nearly knocking the redhead over as they held each other for the very first time. 

“You're really here.” Becky said softly as she touched Charlotte's cheek, which was pink from a combination of the cold and the warmth that the redhead emitted like an oven, and the blonde just nodded in response, brushing a piece of hair away from her girlfriends face and leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss, their first kiss at that.

“Wow.” Charlotte responded as she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against the shorter girls, and she let out a little laugh that had Becky's stomach erupting with butterflies, but before they could kiss each other again, Becky's front door opened and her entire family crowded in the doorway to the two story house, a range of different smiles on each member of the Lynch family's faces. 

“We wondered when you would finally show up.” Anne said as she joined them in the yard, wrapping Charlotte into a tight hug and leaving the redhead in a more confused state than she was before, until it finally dawned on her. She looked between the two and with the smiles they both were wearing, it wasn't hard to get the confirmation she was craving and a laugh bubbled into Becky's throat at how dense she could have been about the whole situation.

“Let's get back inside honey, we don't want you getting sick.” Robert, Becky's father said to the trio, and it seemed to dawn on Becky that they were standing in the cold when the very warm house was footsteps away, so they all listened and began walking towards the house. Charlotte grabbed her hand along the way, and she hid the small smile on her face as they all filed into the dining room and sat down on the table that had been cleared of dishes presumably while the girls were outside having their moment together.

“We're so glad you could join us for Christmas this year, Charlotte.” Anne said from her place next to her husband, who smiled and nodded in agreement to his wife's words. A blush coated the blonde's cheeks at this, and she quietly thanked them with a polite smile on her face while Becky squeezed her hand from underneath the table.

“It must have been hectic traveling with all of the other people going places for Christmas.” Richy commented from beside his sister, his tone slightly condescending as he looked over the blonde with an expression Becky couldn't quite read, but Charlotte just nodded at his words with a smile, and she felt anger towards her brother for being such an asshole to her girlfriend who had done nothing at all to him. She didn't listen to the conversation for a while, until the sound of the blonde's chair scraping across the floor brought her back into the mix, and she watched curiously as the tall girl walked over to the corner, where she had left the bag of presents, and began distributing them to each member of the Lynch family.

“This is lovely dear, thank you very much.” Robert said as he unboxed his cologne set, and Becky smiled at her family as they thanked Charlotte for their gifts, even Richy, who seemed to have done a complete 180 turn around on his opinion of the girl. The group sat at the table for a little while longer, mainly discussing Charlotte's life and the flight she had taken to get there, and then finally they were given the okay to go up to Becky's room.

“It was so nice meeting all of you.” Charlotte said kindly as she waved at them and then followed Becky over to the staircase, where the redhead took her hand and led her up the carpeted staircase, pausing in front of her door when they reached the top.

“It's a little messy so I apologize.” Becky said sheepishly, carefully opening up the door to her sanctuary and allowing the blonde to step past her, giving her a few moments to look around the room to figuratively capture the essence of who the redhead truly was as a person, aside from her intense passion for gaming which she already knew more than enough about.

“You like photography? Me too.” Charlotte said with a smile on her lips as she looked at the photographs Becky had taped to one of her walls, most of them only of herself and her best friend Finn, but there were a few nature shots and ones of her dog Minnie, who had passed away last year around Halloween. The blonde continued to go around the room, observing the many different parts of her personality that were plastered across every inch of space there was to spare within her small room, letting out a few noises every now and then of appreciation, which made her smile.

“Charlie, it means a lot that you came here for me. I was so afraid that me and you were going to break up and it… it scared me really bad. I've never been good at relationships, mainly because I've only been in a few in my lifetime, but I want this to be different, I want _us_ to be different.” Becky rambled, scratching the back of her neck and keeping her eyes glued to the floor so she didn't have to show her vulnerability even further, feeling embarrassed that she had even mentioned her concerns in the first place. 

“I would never leave you, you already know that by now Bex. But it means a lot to me that you told me all of those things, I really value honesty and communication in a relationship.” She answered, her hands going to the side of Becky's face so that she was looking at her, and with the way her ocean blue eyes penetrated her stare, there was no way she could continue to feel the way she did right now; it was selfish to be down in the dumps when the girl of her dreams was finally right in front of her, and she didn't intend on wasting another moment of their precious but very limited amount of time together.

“I know, I'm sorry. You know how my head gets sometimes.” She said lamely, feeling her cheeks heat up when Charlotte kissed her on the cheek as a form of an answer, and the two girls finally decided that then was the time to curl up in Becky's bed together, doing whatever their hearts intended, which Becky was excited for. She didn't care what she was going to be doing as the blonde was by her side, and she leaned against her torso as she scrolled through her phone and showed her photographs of her family, friends, and miscellaneous shots she had taken, and for once in her life, she was content.

“When you meet my family, it's going to be amazing. I can't wait for it.” Charlotte said as she looked over at Becky, who blinked up at her with her sleepy eyes, and she smiled fondly as she bent down to kiss the redheads forehead, which made her eyes droop even heavier.

“I'm sorry.. I don't know why I just can't stay awake.” Becky apologized, fighting off the urge to yawn once more as she looked up at the blonde, who was looking down at her with an expression filled with a mix of awe and admiration, and she wanted to shy away from her gaze, but she just couldn't. Charlotte nodded her head in understanding and set her phone on the nightstand near where she laid, quickly drawing the redhead to her side to make her more comfortable.

“It's okay babe, I'll be here when you wake up.” Charlotte said softly, pressing one more kiss to her forehead as she felt herself slipping further and further into sleep, and for the first time in a while, Becky Lynch fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the feeling that maybe holidays wouldn't be so bad from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading even if it wasn't my best work(I'm very tired and haven't had the chance to go to sleep since this morning so please bare with me lol) but happy holidays! i hope each and every one of you had an amazing day with your family and friends, and if not, I hope the next upcoming holiday for you will be different.  
> please leave your feedback and kudos because they're super important to me and let me know that you guys want more works from me for this fandom so please help me out, thanks so much and happy holidays again to all of you.


End file.
